Over time, bone may degenerate as a result of trauma, disease, and natural processes, such as aging. Bone degeneration can affect surrounding tissues and have a significant negative impact on the lifestyle of an animal. For example, destabilization of a spine in a vertebrate, such as a human being, may result in alteration of the spacing between adjacent vertebrae. This can place pressure on nerves that pass between the vertebral bodies. In turn, this pressure can cause pain, discomfort, and, eventually, nerve damage.
One way to alleviate the pain and discomfort that occurs after the degeneration or destabilization of a portion of the spine is to implant a medical device into the space between two adjacent vertebrae. Implanted in this manner, the medical device supports the structure of the spine by maintaining a desired spacing between the adjacent vertebrae. The medical device can facilitate the fusion of the adjacent vertebrae, too.
One challenge in designing implantable medical devices intended for placement between vertebrae is developing a structure that can be readily positioned while also providing the desired functionality and capabilities.
While the art provides several examples of implantable medical devices suitable for implantation in spaces between bones, such as in the spaces between vertebrae in a vertebral column of an animal, a need for improved implantable medical devices remains.